Make a Deal with God
by Yami Rasui
Summary: Songfic. Toshirou loses the love of his life and is never the same. I don't know what else to tell you, pls just read. If you don't like yaoi then go away please. Rated T just to be safe. Part 1 of my Within Temptation Series.


Hey everyone, I was listening to some music this morning and decided that I'd write a story about one song involving my newest favorite pairing. The song is Running up that Hill by Placebo which they actually covered. I hope you enjoy the story, Read and Review please. I'd love to know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song I have used. If I owned Bleach then this pairing would be a cannon pairing, but as I don't this is what I get to do. So please don't sue me since I'm making no money here.

**_Song lyrics_**  
_flashback/memory_

_Make a Deal with God_

_By Yami Rasui_

Toshirou ran through the halls of the Seireitei, heading towards the Squad Four barracks. He could feel his lover's spiritual pressure, though it seemed to be under extreme duress, almost as if the wielder was going to die. Toshirou shook his head as he slid into the Squad Four barracks. His eyes widened as he spotted his lover laying on one of the cots, bleeding heavily.

_**It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill**_

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...

Slowly he walked over to his lover's side and collapsed next to the bed. Toshirou carefully observed every bandage as his last memory of his lover flashed into his mind. To think that he had been so cruel to him and this is what came back.

_"What do you mean you're being sent to the front lines?" Toshirou demanded. He'd had Kenpachi's word that his lover wouldn't go to the front lines. His lover stopped packing his things to look at his lover. "The Head Captain ordered me there. I can't fight the order and Kenpachi has no say either. I have to go." Toshirou's lover said. He walked over and hugged Toshirou. "I won't be gone long, I'll come back," he said._

_Toshirou pulled back and glared at his lover. "Don't bother coming back to me Ichigo, you and I both know that you asked to be sent," Toshirou said before leaving._

_**You don't wanna hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?**_

You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy.

Toshirou reached out and grabbed Ichigo's hand as he moved himself onto the bed. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry. You can't leave me," Toshirou whispered. The orange haired Soul Reaper opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Hey there Shorty," Ichigo said affectionately. Toshirou gave a slight upturn of his lips as a smile as the tears he refused to shed filled his eyes. Ichigo had always called him that just to poke at him in fun. "I told you to stop calling me that Ichigo," Toshirou said. He was amazed that Ichigo could even talk in his condition.

_**And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...**_

C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...

Ichigo chuckled but it soon turned into a coughing fit. Toshirou helped him sit up enough so that he wouldn't choke, holding Ichigo against his chest gently. "You have to rest Ichigo, you can't leave me," Toshirou whispered. Ichigo held onto his lover's cloak though he knew he was staining it with blood. "There isn't anything Unohana can do for me Toshirou. My wounds are too numerous and several of them are fatal. I only held on this long to see you one last time. To tell you that I love you Toshirou Hitsugaya," Ichigo whispered.

_**And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems**_

_**And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems**_

Toshirou felt Ichigo go limp in his arms and held on tightly to the body of his lover. Desperately wanting to wail in despair, but finding he was unable to; though his very soul exuded emotional devastation around him. "No, you can't leave me Ichigo. I still need you by my side, I need you here with me," he whispered. He rocked back and forth, no longer caring that anyone would be able to see him. "I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki-Hitsugaya," he whispered.

_**'If I only could, be running up that hill.'**_

_**'If I only could, be running up that hill.'**_

_**'If I only could, be running up that hill.'**_

_**'If I only could, be running up that hill.'**_

_**'If I only could, be running up that hill.'**_

_**'If I only could, be running up that hill.'**_

Everyone knew that the last warm piece of Toshirou's heart had died with his orange-haired lover. And no one blamed him for the lock on his emotions. Today Toshirou was visiting Ichigo's grave as he had every week for the last year. Kneeling beside the headstone he touched it and smiled gently. "Hello Ichigo, how have you been this weekend?" Toshirou asked.

_**'If I only could, be running up that hill.'**_


End file.
